


Shoot Your Shot

by Reader115



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone jumps in to try to wingman for Lance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader115/pseuds/Reader115
Summary: After Lance decides to finally shoot his shot at Keith with a simple “hey” - his friends and acquaintances decide to help him out.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 356
Collections: For all your Klance needs





	Shoot Your Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I unexpectedly had the day off work, so here's something silly

**Lance McClain** @thesanemcclain 

Hey @Kogane 

♥ 20.1K 7:20 pm – Dec 25, 2019 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ 

**Group chat:** Lance, Hunk, Pidge 

7:25 pm **Hunk** : Uh dude? What’s up with the @ to Keith? 

7:26 pm **Pidge** : Was there more to that message? 

7:35 pm **Hunk** : Lance? 

7:36 **Pidge** : His phone died? 

7:37 **Hunk** : Maybe. He would wait till his phone was dying to finally shoot his shot at Keith 

7:38 **Hunk** : We better help him out... 

7:39 **Pidge** : *eye roll* 

7:40 **Pidge** : Fine... you start. I’ll gather the troops 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ 

**Lance McClain** @thesanemcclain – Dec 25, 2019 

Hey @Kogane 

**Hunk Garrett** @hunkybear 

Lance, thank you again for saving all those kittens at that animal shelter in the Bahamas when the hurricane hit. Still amazed that you swam to Miami with them on your back. 

♥ 2,549 7:47 pm – Dec 25, 2019 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ 

**Lance McClain** @thesanemcclain – Dec 25, 2019 

Hey @Kogane 

**Coran** @thegorgeousman 

@thesanemcclain Thanks for performing open heart surgery on me, my boy, I appreciate it. 

♥ 12.3K 7:55 pm – Dec 25, 2019 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ 

**Lance McClain** @thesanemcclain – Dec 25, 2019 

Hey @Kogane 

**Pidge** @pidge 

Waited 5 years for a donor until this guy gave me his kidney. Can’t thank you enough, dude. 

♥ 523 8:06 pm – Dec 25, 2019 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ 

**Lance McClain** @thesanemcclain – Dec 25, 2019 

Hey @Kogane 

**Matt Holt** @holtzy 

Remember @thesanemcclain when you saved me from a burning building, cooked me a 7 course meal, and taught me 8 languages. That was a great day 

♥ 17.9K 9:08 pm – Dec 25, 2019 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ 

**Lance McClain** @thesanemcclain – Dec 25, 2019 

Hey @Kogane 

**Rolo** @rollingforyou 

@thesanemcclain I appreciate you buying me that new car for Christmas even though I said I hate all your puns. Stand up guy right there. 

♥ 410 9:15 pm – Dec 25, 2019 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ 

**Lance McClain** @thesanemcclain – Dec 25, 2019 

Hey @Kogane 

**Shay** @ShayGarrett 

Lance, I still can't believe you performed those aerialist stunts at 20,000 feet without wires or safety nets. But the kids loved it and everyone at the hospital can't thank you enough. 

♥ 6.4K 9:30 pm – Dec 25, 2019 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ 

**Lance McClain** @thesanemcclain – Dec 25, 2019 

Hey @Kogane 

**Allura** @yourhighness 

Lance I’m happy to inform you that you simultaneously broke the world records for highest cliff jump and largest wave ever surfed. We’re all so proud of you. 

♥ 9.5K 9:40 pm – Dec 25, 2019 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ 

**Lance McClain** @thesanemcclain – Dec 25, 2019 

Hey @Kogane 

**Keith** **Kogane** @Kogane 

These replies have been my entertainment for the last two days. Thank you all for regaling me with the true tales of this man’s heroism. 

♥ 65.8K 4:39 pm – Dec 27, 2019 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ 

4:40 pm **Keith** : Are we gonna tell everyone? 

4:41 pm **Lance** : And ruin all their hard work to get you to notice me? 

4:41 pm **Lance** : Hard pass 

4:42 pm **Keith** : So... 

4:43 pm **Lance** : What do you say to pretending that we just started dating? 

4:44 pm **Keith** : Even though we’ve been dating 4 months? 

4:44 pm **Lance** : 😏 💓 

4:45 pm **Lance** : We still on for dinner? 

4:46 pm **Keith** : I’ll grab it and meet you at your place 

**Author's Note:**

> I had icon pictures for everyone in my document, but its too much work to add them here...
> 
> This story is fully based on this hysterical article. I couldn't resist adding Klance: https://www.buzzfeed.com/andyneuenschwander/a-hockey-player-tried-to-shoot-his-shot-at-anna-ke 


End file.
